Contre son travail
by carlotte
Summary: Mickaël un adolescent disparaît. Mais deux autres disparitions vont venir s’ajouter….


_Contre son travail_

Nom de l'auteure: Jasavidama (Hélène)

Disclamers: aucun des personnages de la série ne m'appartient

Spoilers: pas de spoilers

Résumé: Mickaël un adolescent disparaît. Mais deux autres disparitions vont venir s'ajouter…

_Devant le lycée Churchill_

Mickaël sort de son lycée. C'est un adolescent de 16ans. Il porte un uniforme bleu marine. Il est accompagné de plusieurs camarades.

Mickaël: Bon désolé mais je dois vous laisser (hésitant) j'ai quelques courses à faire.

Un camarade: tu veux que je t'accompagne?

Mickaël: Non c'est bon merci John mais je préfère y aller seul.

John: Comme tu voudras. A demain

Mickaël fait un signe de la main à ses amis puis disparaît.

_Bureau du FBI_

Danny, Martin et Sam bavardent, ils vannent Danny sur sa nouvelle conquête. Jack et Vivian arrivent un dossier à la main.

Jack: On a une nouvelle disparition, Mickaël Hadler, 16 ans disparut hier vers 16h au lycée Churchill.

Martin: Hadler, c'est de la famille à John Hadler , le co-propriétaire de la bourse de Wall Street?

Jack: Exactement on a affaire au fils unique de John Hadler. Bon Vivian et moi on va interroger le père. Danny et Martin allés au lycée et essayer d'en apprendre un peu plus sur Mickaël: camarades, petites amies… Sam épluche les comptes bancaires, cartes de crédits…

_Villa de John Hadler_

Vivian: Il me faudrait au moins 300 ans de salaires pour me payer un dixième de cette villa.

Jack: La formule de l'immortalité sera sûrement inventée.

Vivian le regarde et rigole. Ils pénètrent dans la maison. John Hadler les accueillent dans un grand hall tout en marbre.

Vivian: Quelles sont les relations que vous entretenez avec votre fils?

Mr Hadler: Sa mère est morte à sa naissance et je suis rarement disponible avec mon travail.

Jack: Vous voulez dire que vous ne vous occupez pas de votre fils?

Mr Hadler: En fait c'est sa nourrice Maggie Gray qui s'est occupé de son éducation et moi je lui donne de quoi vivre.

Jack: (en notant le nom de la nourrice) D'accord, Mr Hadler avez vous des ennemis qui vous en voudrait fortement ces derniers temps?

Mr Hadler: J'ai des tas d'ennemis vous savez, avec mon travail mais pas plus ces derniers temps. D'ailleurs je dois y retourner au revoir et de toute façon vous savez où me trouver.

Jack: Nous ne manquerons pas de revenir vous voir.

Vivian et Jack retournent au bureau.

_Lycée Churchill _

Danny: (avec un sourire) Ce lieu te rappelle quelque chose?

Martin: T'a été vite pour découvrir que c'était mon lycée.

Danny: Eh oui j'ai mes sources…

Martin: Et tous ceci est extrêmement légal?

Danny: (avec un grand sourire) Si tu savais…

Martin le regarde bizarrement en rigolant.

Martin: Qui est le directeur maintenant?

Danny: (en consultant une de ses fiches) Il s'appelle Richard Coolan.

Le sourire de Martin disparaît aussi vite.

Danny: Ben t'en fais une tête ça va pas?

Martin: Euh non non rien

_Bureau de Mr Coolan_

Martin et Danny entrent dans le bureau du directeur. Celui ci boit un café il ne semble pas être soucieux.

Danny: Bonjour Mr Coolan, agents spéciaux Taylor et Fitzgerald. Nous venons pour Mickaël Hadler.

Coolan ne fait pas attention à Danny mais regarde fixement Martin.

Coolan: Martin?

Martin relève la tête mais reste neutre tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Martin: agent Fitzgerald.

Coolan: Comment a tu réussis à faire quelque chose de ta vie? (avec un sourire cynique)

Danny (t'entant de s'interposer): Mr Coolan s'il vous plaît.

Coolan: A te faire engager par le FBI en plus…

Martin se jette sur lui, Danny a bien du mal à les séparer et fait rasseoir Coolan.

Danny: Nous vous convoquerons au bureau.

Martin sort rapidement et se dirige vers la voiture tandis que Danny interroge quelques élèves. De retour à la voiture, Danny voit Martin au volant qui l'attend.

Danny: Alors là tu rêves, laisse moi le volant.

Martin: C'est bon Danny ça va.

Danny: (d'une voix plus ferme) Martin descend!

Martin s'exécute. Les deux agents roulent pendant une dizaine de kilomètres. Étant donné que Martin est très énervé il s'endort. Tout à coup il se réveille en hurlant, Danny panique et effectue un stationnement d'urgence.

Danny: Bon après avoir failli mourir de frayeur, j'ai le droit à des explications?

Martin: C'est Coolan.

Danny: Je pense que j'avais compris.

Martin: Danny, je suis pas prêt à en parler. Ça ne se reproduira plus je te le promet. Je t'en supplies n 'en parle pas à Jack. Dépose moi chez moi je vais lui téléphoner et prendre mon après midi. Tu n'auras qu'à lui dire que je suis un peu malade.

Danny: Ne t'inquiètes pas et si tu veux en parler n'hésite pas.

Martin: Mouai.

_Bureau du FBI_

Jack: Vivian et moi sommes allés chez Mr Hadler, il est plus préoccupé par son travail que par son fils. Samantha?

Samantha: Plus riche que tous les cinq réunis, pas de double vie à signaler.

Jack: Danny (un moment) où est Martin?

Danny: Il ne se sentait pas très bien, il est rentré.

Jack: (qui regarda longuement Danny. Ce dernier détourna la tête) Et le directeur?

Danny: Il était occupé j'ai repris rendez vous en fin d'après midi.

Jack: Les élèves?

Danny: Mickaël semblait joyeux ses derniers temps mais s'absentait de plus en plus régulièrement. Il a même « sécher » un cours de mathématique, sa matière préférée.

Jack: Sam, Viv demandées un mandat de perquisition et retournées moi la chambre du gamin. Danny, va voir Martin et demande lui si il est apte à rester sur l'affaire. Moi je reste ici et je fais une recherche sur les pédophiles qui habitent aux alentours.

_Chambre de Mickaël_

Sam: Tu t'occupes de l'ordinateur et moi du reste de la chambre.

Vivian: OK

Quelques minutes plus tard

Sam: Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé sous le matelas.

Vivian: Qu'est ce que c'est?

Sam: Celui avec les cheveux plaqués c'est Mickaël et l'autre?

Vivian: même taille, même physique, même sourire…

Sam: Un frère jumeau

Vivian: Son père a bien dit qu'il était fils unique?

Sam: La photo a été postée de Manhattan, elle est datée d'à peine une semaine. On a affaire à un enfant caché. Tu as quelque chose sur l'ordinateur?

Vivian: Des messages instantanés et il a effacés les historiques. Je récupère le disque dur et je présente ça on technicien.

_Devant chez Martin, rue chic de Manhattan_

Danny se gara et vit tout de suite qu'il était épié par une femme assez âgée derrière ses rideaux. « Sans doute la concierge » pensa t il. En plus ils ne doivent pas aimé les gens bronzés dans ce genre de quartier. Il entra le code de Martin à l'interphone car il ne voulait pas déranger son ami. Martin habitait au quatrième étage. Un groom le laissa passer après que Danny lui ait montré sa carte. L'ascenseur était en verre Danny pouvait donc voir l'ancien emplacement des tours jumelles du world trade center. Il se rappelait ce jour maudit le 11 septembre 2001, il avait perdu quelques amis. La sonnerie de l'ascenseur l'extirpa de ses pensées, il était arrivé.

Danny se dirigea alors vers le numéro 214, lorsqu'il voulut ouvrir il remarqua que la serrure avait été crochetée. Prudent le jeune agent déguena son arme de service et entra dans l'appartement. Lorsqu'il entra il remarqua que tout avait été saccagé.

Danny: Martin?

Il se retrouva dans la cuisine et remarqua une enveloppe de grand format sur la table, elle lui était adressée. Agent Taylor était écrit avec du sang. Danny mit des gants et la décocha prudemment:

« Je détiens votre ami Martin. Admettre des salauds au FBI est intolérable. Vous devez arrivé à temps ou se sera trop tard. »

Danny choqué s'assit sur une chaise et appela Jack.

_Bureau du FBI_

Sam et Vivian venaient d'obtenir la confirmation comme quoi il s'agissait bien du frère jumeau de Mickaël Hadler. Vivian appela un de ses contacts. Une demi heure plus tard l'adolescent était identifié comme état Steeve Karel . Il avait disparu depuis 2 jours, soit un jour avant Mickaël. Prévenues par Jack que Martin avait été kidnappé elles se rendirent à Manhattan.

_Appartement de Martin_

La police scientifique n'avait trouvé aucune trace sauf un cheveu mais dont l'ADN n'était pas inscrit au fichier.

Jack prit Danny a part.

Jack: Tu es le dernier à avoir vu Martin vivant, comment était il?

Danny se rappelait de l'attitude du directeur vis à vis de Martin. Il lui avait promis de ne rien dire. Mais Martin était peut être en danger.

Danny: Il y a eu une dispute avec le directeur mais il n'a pas voulut m'en dire plus.

Jack: Danny t'aurais pas pu me le dire plus tôt. Martin a été kidnappé donne moi ton arme.

Danny: Je t'en prie ne me retire pas l'affaire.

Jack: Pour l'instant donne moi ton arme et rentre au bureau.

Danny s'exécuta furieux.

Jack: Vivian, vérifie les appels de Martin, Sam fait une enquête sur Coolan et apporte le moi au bureau je m'en occupe. Danny (l'agent se remémorait le passage entre Coolan et Martin) Danny! Rédige ton rapport et retourne chez toi.

_Salle d'interrogatoire numéro 2_

Jack: Bien Mr Coolan, il me semble que vous avez eu un petit différent avec un de mes agent ce matin.

Coolan: Martin?

Jack : L'agent Fitzgerald

Coolan: ouai et alors

Jack: Ecoutez je ne suis pas d'humeur, dîtes moi ce qui s'est passé.

Coolan: aucun rapport avec la disparition de Mickaël.

Jack: ça devient un rapport quand un de mes agents disparaît.

Coolan: (sourire) Ce n'est pas une grosse perte, Martin n'a rien à faire au FBI.

Jack: Je pourrai savoir pourquoi?

Coolan: Martin et moi étions dans le même lycée et nous étions amis, jusqu'au jour où ma petite amie ait été retrouvé morte et devinez par qui son corps a été découvert…

Jack: Dites

Coolan: Fitzgerald. J'ai toujours su que c'était lui.

Jack: retrouvé quelqu'un ne signifie pas que vous êtes criminel.

Coolan: Il l'aimait, il n'a pas supporté qu 'elle soit ma copine.

Jack: Et vous avez donc enlevé l'agent Fitzgerald pour lui faire payer ce qui s'est passé il y a 15ans?

Coolan: Je veux mon avocat.

Jack ébouriffa les cheveux de Coolan et en récupéra discrètement une mèche.

Jack: Non ça suffira vous êtes libre.

Coolan parti en le regardant bizarrement. A ce moment Vivian arriva

Vivian: Je crois que ceci va t'intéresser.

Elle sortit de sa poche un relevé téléphonique. Celui de Martin.

Vivian: C'est les appels de Martin et devine un numéro revient souvent ces 3 derniers mois: celui de Mickaël Hadler.

Jack: quoi?

Vivian: Ils ont eu des contacts le dernier remonte à 3 heures.

Jack: On doit retrouver Martin pour retrouver Mickaël.

Sam arriva

Samantha: J'ai deux choses à vous dire: la première est que la mèche de cheveu de Coolan correspond à celle trouver dans l'appartement de Martin.

Et la deuxième est que Martin a participer à l'arrestation de Mickaêl il y a deux ans lorsqu'il était chez les cols blancs.

Vivian: Et attendez la photo qu'on a trouvé dans la chambre de Mickaël elle était posté de Manhattan?

Jack: C'est donc Martin qui lui a envoyé. Pourquoi?

Pendant qu'il se posait ces questions, Danny arriva en courant

Danny: J'ai Martin au téléphone on essaie de le localiser il veut te parler Jack.

Martin: Jack, ne parle pas et écoute moi tout est de ma faute, j'ai retrouvé le frère de Mickaël au bout de longues années de recherche mais Coolan m'a retrouvé entre temps. Il se trompe je n'ai rien à voir avec Mélissa. Je suis désolé Jack

Jack: T'es où?

Martin: Mickaël est dans un loft à times square avec Steeve. Ne les sépare pas de nouveau et demande un examen médical de Mickaël il a subit des violences de la part de son père. Jack je me rend et j'avoue j'ai participé au kidnapping de Mickaël Hadler. Venez me chercher je suis dans le hangar 3 dans le Bronx.

Jack: Martin…

Jack avait les larmes aux yeux après cet entretient téléphonique car maintenant il savait ce qu'il devait faire: procéder à l'arrestation de Martin dans le plus grand respect des règle comme par exemple lui lire ses droits, lui mettre les menottes et le vouvoyer… Jamais il n'avait fait ça.

_Hangar désaffecté dans le Bronx_

Jack: Bon on l'arrête pour enlèvement et séquestration et dans les règles c'est d'accord? Que ceux qui ne sont pas prêt repartent je ne leur en voudrai pas.

Personnes ne bougea, Danny avait tenu à être présent et Jack avait accepté mais il ne lui avait toujours pas redonné son arme.

Jack: Je vous rappelle que maintenant il s'agit de Mr Fitzgerald hors de question de l'appeler Martin. Tous le monde est prêt?

Tout le monde approuva. Ils entrèrent dans le hangar, Jack en tête quand ils découvrirent Martin en face d'eux. Ce dernier les regardaient les yeux plongés dans le vide.

Danny: Jack s'il te plaît rester là je m'en occupe.

Jack: Pas de bavure d'accord et nous on reste là. (il lui rendit son arme)

Danny: Merci.

Danny s'approcha, jamais il n'avait fait ça, jamais il n'avait pensé arrêter un de ses ami. Il souffla un bon coup priant intérieurement que tout se passe bien.

Danny: Mr Fitzgerald jetez votre arme et passez la moi.

Martin s'exécuta

Danny: Bien (tout en s'approchant) maintenant mettez vos mains bien au dessus de votre tête de manière à ce que je puisse les voir et surtout lentement.

Danny courut vers lui et lui mit les menottes le plus vite possible il voulait que tout cela finisse tout en lui récitant ses droits. Malgré cela il lui en voulait depuis le temps où ils se battaient pour lutter contre les kidnappings.

Il saisit d'un coup Martin mais ce dernier ne disait toujours rien.

Danny: Pourquoi , pourquoi (il s'énervait) tu veux jouer les justiciers? C'est ça…

Le reste de l'équipe arrivèrent et les séparèrent. A ce moment le portable de Sam se mit à sonner

Sam: On a retrouvé Steeve et Mickaël en bonne santé.

Jack: (en s'adressant à Martin) T'a de la chance qu'il ne leur soit rien arrivé. Mais tu peux me dire ce qui t'a pris?

Martin: Je suis avec la mère de Steeve depuis 3 mois et Steeve manque de repère il n'a pas connu son père et ne sait pas si il a encore de la famille mise à part sa mère qui n'est même pas sa vrai mère mais l'ancienne maîtresse de Hadler. Il ne voulait qu'un seul enfant pour l'héritage et quand il a apprit que c'était des jumeaux il n'a pas supporté mais quand il a vu que Steeve était atteint d'une maladie génétique il l'a abandonné. Quand j'ai rencontré la mère de Steeve j'ai tout de suite reconnu en Steeve, Mickaël. Et quand j'ai appris qu'il était atteint d'une maladie et qu'il n'en avait pour plus longtemps à vivre j'ai tout fait pour retrouver Mickaël. J'ai appris qu'il subissait de mauvais traitement de la part de son père alors je les ai installé dans ce loft pour qu'il soit à l'abri juste quelques jours le temps de faire les démarches mais c'est là que Coolan a réussi à me kidnapper et m'enfermer dans une cave là bas. Mais heureusement j'ai réussi à garder mon arme de service sur moi et à défoncer la serrure.

Jack: On en prendra compte tu auras sûrement une mise à pied de 1 mois ou 2 et une bonne remontrance de la part de Van Doran.

Martin: Merci Jack, merci à tous

_Un mois plus tard, l'équipe était de nouveau au complet. Jack , Danny, Sam et Vivian avaient préparé une petite fête pour le retour de Martin celui ci quittait le bureau de Van Doran et pouvait réintégrer ses fonctions la semaine suivante. _

Danny: (A Martin) Écoute je suis vraiment désolé de m'être énervé lors de ton arrestation.

Martin: Ne t'inquiètes pas tout est oublié pas de problème.

Ils se mirent à rigoler.

**FIN**


End file.
